deathmarchfandomcom-20200213-history
Mito
Background Mito, or Kouhai Mitsuko '''is Satou's childhood friend as well as his junior at work. Prior to the beginning of the story she was summoned to the past of parallel world as a hero. She will later be known as Ancient King Yamato who founded Shiga Kingdom and at some point defeated Golden Wild Boar King. Despite offered a chance to return to Japan she chose to stay in parallel world due to an oracle which revealed that she won't be able to meet with Satou if she was to return to her own world. Due to this reason Mito had decided to enter cold sleep like state in a ruin in Zettsu Earldom. She used to be a shrine maiden of the shrine of Ame no Mizuhana-hime 6 Intermission 4 Originally, she used to be a terrible hero, to the point where the saga empire confiscated her gear and then demoted her to pack horse due to her storage skill. But when her transport got captured by orcs, she was imprisoned but she managed to use her Friendship skill to work her way to the top to almost being able to convince the Golden Wild Boar King. But before that happened, he went mad and was forced to stop him with the help of Ten-chan. Afterwards she disavowed the saga empire and found her own kingdom, the Shiga Kingdom. Appearance Mito has black hair and a rather flat chest. She's self-proclaimed to be eternally 20 years old which might have something to do with the reason she was sleeping in a ruin. It is implied that she has used rejuvenation potions, therefore appearing younger than her actual age (even when disregarding her cold sleep period). Plot Zettsu Earldom Mito becomes acquainted with John Smith after he discovered her lying asleep in a ruin in Zettsu Earldom. She becomes acquainted with Zena's squad through him when she helps them by single-handedly repulsing--or rather taming--the dragon that they and a Shiga Eight Sword couldn't fight off. Skills Mito specializes primarily in magic-based attacks using wand/canes, but she can and does use holy swords as well. Magic Skills *Magic (Lv10) Spells *Magic ArrowsWN 6-26 Unique Skills *Friendship - Mito's only unique ability which allows her to befriend anything including both demon lords and heavenly dragons. Equipment *Long wooden staff *Claiomh Solais (Holy Sword) *Holy Wand Ophalian (formerly) Passed down to the Head Royal Court Magician of Shiga 33 Wands after abdicating. *Holy Shell Motion Armor (formerly) WN 12-23 * Golden Orichalcum armor (as Nanashi) * Dragon Fang daggerWN 14 Intermission 1 Trivia * Mito is a master of nature magic (also known in some translations as force magic). * Mito is the creator of Yamato Stone. * She could partially see through the fake status of Satou, being able to sense his true power but not determine his true identity. * Like Satou, Mito uses many aliases and fake identities: ** Kouhai Mitsuko: Her real name in Japan. ** Hikaru: Her peferred name used by her firends. ** Junior-shi: Her nickname at work invented by Mr Overweight, and is a world play on her first name. ** Shiga Yamato: Her choosen name in the parallel world, revered as the Ancient King Yamato and founder of the Shiga Kingdom. Borrowed from the main character in a game called Teni x Brave. ** Mito: Her choosen name after waking up from 700 years of suspended animation. Later given the noble name "Mitsukuni" (founded by herself in the past) after being ennobled as a Duchess of Shiga Kingdom. ** Nanashi: Inherited and shared by Satou to allow Mito to meet with Shiga's King and prime minister. *She introduced the '''Pinky swear to the World. *Mito calls her long-time friend (described as a silver-haired beauty in her Avatar form) the Heavenly Dragon "Ten-chan", a nickname derived from the Japanese pronunciation of Heavenly Dragon; ten-ryu *Has shown to have romantic feelings towards Satou. Quotes *"Ichirou-nii is mean. I'm planning to be your wife from now on so it's alright! I mean, I'm not a younger girl now! I'm older than Ichirou-nii! Fufufu, no more lolita! Another world is the best! Now you can't tell me that you're not into younger girls!" *"Isn't it~. To even defeat the strongest dragon god AkonKagura-sama, can't believe it~ As expected of my Ichirou-nii!" *"The dragons wouldn't let me ride on them since they were afraid of Ichirou-nii, so I asked the Griffon who was playing in the mountain foot to let me ride on it." 'Gallery' DM12-2.jpg|Mito Cover Volume 12 DM12-14.jpg|Mito And Zena DM13-16.jpg Dmp11.png DM Vol18-8.jpg Category:Characters Category:Hero Category:Female Category:Human Category:Japanese Category:Miko Category:Satou's Party Category:Parion Category:True Hero Category:Shiga Kingdom's Royalty Category:King Category:Former King Category:Duke Category:Former Royalty Category:Hero Summoning Bridal Knight Order